


Welcome to the Family

by GinnyRoxtheBurrow (WelshCakes68)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, F/M, Harry Potter Next Generation, Post Hogwarts AU, Post-Hogwarts, Songfic, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 14:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3613407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WelshCakes68/pseuds/GinnyRoxtheBurrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fic inspired by the song 'Welcome to the Family' by Little Big Town. Harry and Ginny's youngest daughter is getting married but with <em>her</em> family, how could she not worry about something going wrong?</p>
<p>Written Pre-Deathly Hallows. Own Potter Kids.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to the Family

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this nine years ago and posted it on SIYE. I thought it would be nice to amalgamate all of my works in one place so...ta-da.

The pressure of the day was only intensified by the knowledge that everyone who lived in Wizarding Britain knew about it. Of course, as annoying as the Potter clan found the constant lack of privacy in their own lives due to their surnames, they were all fairly resigned to the fact that a lot of people would always know a lot of things about them. So when news had undoubtedly reached the ears of the press that Molly Ella Potter, the youngest child and daughter of Harry and Ginny Potter, was to be married (and so shortly after becoming engaged), they were simply reeling with the juicy event that was handed to them. The ‘vultures’ would be circling all day so the bride-to-be was persistent that she wanted things to go as smoothly as possible; and the shocking thing was that, so far, they had been.

Everything, every small, seemingly insignificant detail of the day had appeared to have gone along with ease and grace. The caterers were taking care of the hungry guests with no complaints from either side, the rings had been remembered, the dress had been flawless, no adjustments had to be made to anyone’s outfits either through stains, measurements or otherwise and no, absolutely no, pranks had been pulled. It was these factors that had the newly wedded youngest Potter (now Jordan) in such a tizz.

Less than an hour and a half ago she had successfully been married to her fiancée of four months, Anthony Jordan. Everything had gone so perfect in her wedding that there was an ominous feeling she just couldn’t shake that the perfection of the day just wouldn’t last. She had tried talking about this fear with her mother but her mother had simply stroked her ginger locks gently, looked deep into her deep, chocolaty brown eyes, almost identical to her own, and told her that it was her wedding day and she should be basking in the bliss of being a newlywed and not worrying about the unimportant tid-bits.

Despite her mother’s words and soothing gestures, Molly just plain had a bad feeling that something was going to happen and she just couldn’t shake it. After all, having _the_ Fred and George Weasley of the most successful chain of joke shops in Europe (and now spreading to America) as uncles, she had seen first-hand the many forms of mischief they could willingly cause on unsuspecting victims. Then, as if those two weren’t enough, she was positive her own siblings wouldn’t let the day pass without an ‘occurrence’. She was the ‘baby’ after all.

“Hey?” The feel of his hot breath against the back of her neck sent tingles down the back of her neck and she could feel the goose bumps erupting there. There was another shudder when she realised that this was all ‘officially acceptable’ to feel as he was now her husband.

“Well, hello.” She replied breathily as she leaned back into him for support whilst taking the glass of champagne that he offered her.

He responded in kind by wrapping his arms around her slight waist and pulling her firmly against him before burying his face in her tresses. “I can’t believe it. We _actually_ did it.” He paused as if basking in the truth behind his words before burying himself deeper into the crook of her neck. “I don’t know what I did exactly to deserve you but you have no idea how glad I am that I did it anyway.”

She giggled and swayed with him to the silent music that the band wasn’t playing. She then turned in his arms and welcomed the tight embrace he gave her. “I don’t think I came off too badly in this myself actually, now that you mention it.” She looked up into his startling blue eyes and started to feel the pull of his spell on her. They were leaning into each other as he muttered a “thank-you” and she a “you’re welcome” before they met.

He was tentative with her as he always was, not as if she were fragile but as if she was something precious to be treasured. She was enjoying the softness and the promise of the kiss when her fear returned of something going horribly wrong.

“HEY!!!” They sprang apart when the unmistakable and very loud yell of her youngest brother sounded in their ears. “Easy there, Tiger. Save some of it for the honeymoon, eh Tony boy?” Sirius stated before clapping Anthony (a little too overzealously in her opinion) on the back.

Anthony jarred forward slightly before he caught himself and his glass of champagne from sloshing and then turned sheepishly to his new brother in-law. He didn’t even have a chance to respond before his other side with shadowed by his other new brother in-law. “Yeah, mate.” Said James with quite a ferocity. “Wouldn’t want my baby sister to be let down in any way now would we?” While gripping Anthony’s shoulder so tightly his knuckles went white. To Anthony’s credit he didn’t flinch or grimace, unwilling to be intimidated. Molly was about to step in and tell her brothers to back off when another voice did.

“Now, now boys. Leave the poor bloke alone. After all, he just married into our family. He’s gonna' need his strength.” Lily Potter stepped out of the crowd and into the bedlam to save her baby sister’s new husband. She looked at her little brother to see his mischievous features stretched into a grin while her twin brother’s features where much more stern and serious.

“Chill out, Sis.” Started Sirius, his features now washing into an expression of sheer innocence. “You look thirsty. Here.” he turned and took the drink out of Anthony’s hand and presented it to his big sister.

“That’s a good idea little brother.” James grunted, face still tense. “You wouldn’t mind going to get drinks for us would you, Tony?” Though everyone knew it wasn’t really a question.

“His name is Anthony not Tony!!!” Molly argued hotly.

“Whatever.” Was James’ muttered response while not taking his eyes off of Anthony.

Seemingly undeterred, he responded with an unenthusiastic, “Sure” before easing his way through his wife’s siblings then reaching her, putting his hand on her waist and kissing her temple gently then making his way to the drinks table.

Molly’s features only softened slightly at this as her face was plastered with a glare at her big brothers. She waited only three seconds then burst. “What the hell is wrong with you two?!”

Sirius looked around the party before looking back, then face changed into a practiced shocked expression before saying unbelievingly, “Who? Us?” Pointing between him and his brother.

“Hey. There are our favourite people.” Lily and Sirius turned to see their parents coming towards them, arms wrapped around each other as always though Molly and James didn’t even turn to acknowledge the new voices.

The matriarch of the Potter family stepped up and saw the angered looks on her eldest and youngest childrens’ faces and stepped between them so she could effectively ‘break it up’ before it began. Their father stepped right behind her and asked the inevitable question. “So what’s going on here?”

A tense moment of silence followed before Molly spoke up. “Actually I have a question. Mum, how in the hell did you manage with six brothers when the two that I have do my nut?”

“Ooooh. Ouch!” Sirius stated whilst acting out a painful injury on his hand with his flamboyant humour.

The calm big sister then stepped in to try and neutralise the situation. “These two are just giving Anthony a bit of a hard time, that’s all.”

“Yes and I don’t appreciate it.” Molly started obviously fuelled by the statement. “He is my husband now after all.”

“What!!! Is he really? When did that happen?” Sirius joked.

Molly’s eyes narrowed scarily and she took a step towards her brother when her father stepped in between them, placing an arm around her shoulders and then leading her back. “Oi.” He started pointing at Sirius. “That’s enough, right?” Sirius sighed and rolled his eyes because his fun was now halted but said nothing.

Harry turned and attempted to soothe his youngest by talking to her quietly while Lily went over to join them. Ginny on the other hand turned to her two sons who looked exactly like their father and had to suppress a giggle. “Now boys,” she started in her motherly tone, “this is your sister’s big day and you should be working to help it go smoothly not stressing her out.” She chided whilst attempting to fix Sirius’ tie which had been knotted into a bizarre shape.

“Mum. We honestly don’t mean any harm by it.” Sirius intoned, becoming more serious.

“Yeah.” James proceeded. “We’re just trying to make sure this guy is right for her. That’s all.”

Ginny sighed lightly and looked at them both in the eye, James’ just like hers and Sirius’ like his fathers. “I heard that a countless number of times off of your uncles when I was younger you know but the point is, my darlings, that Molly believes that he is right for her. You don’t want her to look back on this day when she’s older and feel any resentment towards the two of you, do you?”

James and Sirius exchanged a guilty glance, one that only their mother could unleash upon them and then looked down in unison, suitably abashed.

Ginny told them to stand up straight and asked if they had anything to say to Molly before sending them over to her. When they got over to her, one sister was under each arm of their father while he talked to his ‘princess’’ in soothing tones. When their father looked up and saw them he affectionately rubbed his daughters’ arms before releasing them so the siblings could have it out.

“We’re sorry, Mollz.” They chorused guiltily. Molly and Lily exchanged ‘the look’ that the two of them had, the look that only sisters can have, and both sighed as if pitying the idiocy of their simpleminded brothers.

“You know what?” Molly started. “It’s my wedding day and I don’t want to be mad with my two big brothers. So if you promise to leave Anthony alone and be nice, we can just forget about it. Deal?”

“Deal.” They readily agreed.

“And apologise.”

“Well yeah,” said James, slightly confused, “like we said, we’re sorry and we shouldn’t have…”

“Not apologise to me. Apologise to Anthony.” Molly clarified.

“Sure.” Sirius said as simply as before while James hesitated.

“James.” Lily warned her twin, using her serious tone.

James looked around defeated and slightly put out that Sirius had agreed so quickly, making him look bad. “Fine.” He muttered.

“Great. Hop to it then. He’s over there. Help him with the drinks will you?” Molly smirked evilly at her brothers as they turned dejectedly to find their new brother. “Oh and boys?” They turned wondering what to expect. “Make sure it’s sincere for AN-THON-Y.”

Lily giggled at her little sister behind her hand as Sirius went off with James trailing at a slightly slower pace. “I love how we've got all the men in our family whipped.” Lily chuckled to her little sister while watching their brothers walk off passing their father dutifully carrying a plate of food to their mother who gave him a big smile and a stroke on the cheek for his troubles.

“You gotta’ love ‘em.” She replied. “Maybe it’s the hair?” She queried while holding a lock of her own up and comparing it to her sister’s identical shade.

“Or the smile.”

“Or the freckles?”

“Or maybe just our cunning charm and grace.” They laughed and continued with the list of qualities the two shared with their mother that had the males so easy to ‘work’.

 

***

 

“Okay folks. Settle it down please? Big brother attempting to make a speech here.” Very slowly the din of the celebration started to lessen with Sirius’ request. “Okay, well, as many and all of you should know I’m the new brides big brother and I just wanted to say a few words on account of the fact that the cake hasn’t even been cut yet and she’s already been sorely tempted to hex me.” A small circle of laughter went up at that all knowing how very like her mother Molly was. “Seriously though, I know I haven’t been the best brother today and I am really sorry for that by the way,” He paused looking at his sister and she saw real regret in those green eyes of his. “But I’m hoping you’ll love me again when you get my present.”

At this point he went off walking around the stage as if setting something up and continued talking somewhat distractedly into the mike. “As I’m sure you all know I, Sirius Arthur Potter, have the voice of an angel.” Everyone laughed at this. Sirius was actually quite a good singer but him being him, the joker that he was, people who hadn’t heard him didn’t really believe it. “So having this fact in mind, as well as the fact that I’m cheap, I have written for my baby sister and her new hubby, AN-THON-Y,” he smirked and winked at Molly, “on account of their special day a song and will be performing it.” Everyone was quite shocked at that one including Molly. She knew that Sirius had a really good singing voice but he _hated_ singing in front of others as he’s very self-conscious about it. “Boys.” Sirius called behind him as a band of people Ginny knew as friends and cousins started to set up. “So this, is really, just to say congratulations and…Welcome to the Family.”

A ‘folk towny’ tune started to play and Sirius looked pensive for a moment before he started to sing.

**‘Welcome to the family,**  
Hope you have a real good life,  
With my little sister,  
Yeah, she’ll make a real good wife.  
Hope you have lots of babies,  
Hope you get a real good job.  
Hope you don’t mind company,  
Cause we’ll be here a lot.’ 

Molly was quite shocked. She was standing, holding hands with Anthony while her brother sang a song, publicly, for her which he wrote himself. He seemed to be behaving himself too. Anthony threw her a slight smirk at the mentions of children and she blushed shamelessly and looked away quickly.

**‘Now brother here’s some brotherly advice,  
If you know what’s good for you, you’ll treat her right…’ **

_‘Slight threat,’ She thought ‘but that’s still quite well behaved for him.’_

**‘Cause Grandpa’s the local sheriff,  
Yeah, he’s the judge and the jury too.’ **

_‘Oh, Sweet Merlin!’_ Sirius was pointing to their grandfather, who just happened to be Minister of Magic, and smirking controllably. _‘Please stop there, please stop there.’_

**‘Uncle Bill’s the ‘Undertakers’ son,  
And he’ll dig a hole for you.’ **

‘Oh no!’ Their Uncle Bill was actually the son-in-law to Jacques Delacour, the most prestigious undertaker and wizarding funeral director in the world.

**‘Cousin Jesse, he’s just crazy,  
He’ll fight you just for fun.’ **

Their Uncle George’s son Jesse was actually notorious in the family for having a quick fist and a short fuse. He’d gotten in trouble for it before for ‘muggle duelling’ at quidditch matches and the like.

Nearly the worst part of all of this up until now was that every time Sirius mentioned a family member they would look over to the newlyweds and give Anthony a stern look as if they were backing up the threat Sirius was making. By now Anthony was looking decidedly peaky.

**‘Mama’s got a real bad temper  
And Daddy’s got a shotgun!’ **

Everyone knew about Ginny Potters temper and short fuse and the fact that Molly was so alike to her mother was something known by everyone including Anthony so that wasn’t too bad but the ‘Daddy’ reference she knew would have an effect. Who wouldn’t be intimidated by the man that had vanquished Lord Voldermort? She looked over to her parents with a tomato red face, feeling Anthony’s eyes follow and her mother looked helplessly at them while her father raised a glass as if toasting the sentiment for which he promptly got a smack on the hand from her mother. _‘I can’t believe Daddy is condoning this! Did he know? Did everyone know?! Oh! This is going to be the shortest marriage in history!’_

**‘Welcome to the family**  
And this side of the tracks.  
And if you ever leave her,  
You ‘aint coming back.’ 

_‘What a bloody thing to say!!! He probably will now thanks to you, you prat!’_

**‘My nephew Red’s a hunter,**  
And he’s gonna’ hunt ‘ya down.  
Just like he did the last one,  
And he still ‘aint been found.’ 

She looked around trying to get the reactions of the other guests to her brother’s ridiculous song. They all seemed to be torn between either not knowing whether to laugh or not and not caring and busting a gut in humorous tears.

_‘I can’t believe this!’_ Sirius’ wife’s family were very close with hers as it was just her and her sister. They were orphaned by the war and were welcomed into the Potter/Weasley clan with no questions. Sirius’ sister in-law has a very out-doors-y son who knows everything about everything wildlife. Her son, affectionately nicknamed ‘Red’, even though younger than Molly herself, was quite protective of everyone in his new surrogate family and had shown it if he ever felt anyone ‘threatening’ any of them, especially with pesky males who won’t take no for an answer from the girls like had once happened with her in the leaky cauldron.

**‘Now I like you just fine don’t get me wrong,  
But boy take care of her, cause if you don’t…’ **

At this point she couldn’t look at her new husband. She was mortified and seriously worried for her new marriage. She had buried her head in her hands and was hoping that she never had to take them away again. Of course, Anthony knew all of these things about her family, it was just having them all laid out in front of him must be overwhelming for him.

**‘Grandpa’s the local sheriff,**  
Yeah, he’s the judge and the jury too.  
Uncle Bill’s the ‘Undertakers’ son,  
And he’ll dig a hole for you.  
Cousin Jesse, he’s just crazy,  
He’ll fight you just for fun.  
Mama’s got a real bad temper  
And Daddy’s got a shotgun!’ 

She suddenly felt a soft pair of hands gently trying to pry her hands from her face. She looked into his blue eyes that were crinkled with mirth while gently caressing the back of her hands with the pads of his thumbs and placing a kiss on her forehead.

She looked up at him and asked cautiously, “So, you’re not running for the hills? Fearing for your life and all that?”

“Nah, not really.” He replied while pulling her into a tight hug. “Sirius did warn me. When he apologised he told me the gist of the gift and said not to take it seriously or anything.” He chuckled softly then kissed her temple. “He also asked me to hold you back from the stage?”

Even she laughed at that. “Damn. He knows me too well. So, you really don’t mind?”

“Of course not.” He laughed. “If I had a little sister as precious as you, I’d be a bit protective too I reckon.” This time their kiss was uninterrupted. She ran her hand up his neck and started playing with his short light brown hair while he locked his arms around by the small of her back.

When they broke apart they rested their foreheads against each other’s. He smiled at her and then said, “You know he means well.”

“I know.” She smiled her best smile for him then turned in his arms to listen to the rest of the song.

**Yeah…Grandpa’s the local sheriff,**  
Yeah, he’s the judge and the jury too.  
Uncle Bill’s the ‘Undertakers’ son,  
And he’ll dig a hole for you.  
Cousin Jesse, he’s just crazy,  
He’ll fight you just for fun.  
Mama’s got a real bad temper  
And Daddy’s got a shotgun! 

**Welcome to the family,**  
Hope you have a real good life.  
With my little sister,  
Yeah, she’ll make a real good wife. 

She made eye contact with Sirius standing up on the stage and she could have sworn his eyes were brighter than usual and that, in Sirius’ very own way, this was just him telling her that he hoped they’d be happy and that he knew she’d make a great wife because he knew that those are the things she would fret about.

Next minute, James and Lily had jumped up on the stage and sat down on either side of Sirius who was now sitting also. Each started singing a section and letting it echo.

First Sirius. **‘Welcome to the family…’**

Then James. **‘My Mama’s got a real bad temper…’**

Then Lily. **‘My Daddy’s got a shotgun!’**

They repeated the line several times before slowly stopping and the band started to quieten. Everyone started applauding for them and laughing to boot. Molly had a genuine big smile on her face as her siblings started waving her over. She smiled at Anthony then made her way over to them as they stood up and they all hugged her and each other for all they were worth. When she hugged Sirius she leaned in and whispered a “thank-you” while he just nodded with his head buried in her shoulder. She saw flashes going off and knew her mum’s friend, Mr Creevey, was taking pictures of the moment but it didn’t matter. She shouldn’t have been so worried. Everyone was right. This was the happiest day of her life.

**Author's Note:**

> **Cheat-Sheet**
> 
>  
> 
> James-Black hair,glasses,brown eyes,oldest but still a twin with Lily.  
> Lily-James' twin sister,red hair,green eyes,oldest girl.  
> Sirius-Black hair,glasses,green eyes,youngest boy.  
> Molly-Red hair,brown eyes,youngest.
> 
> Basically the twins are identical to their namesakes and Sirius is a mini of Harry and Molly a mini of Ginny (looks-wise).


End file.
